The Pack
by Magic Writing Dragon
Summary: The Pride(more of a Pack now) is back and already on the run! Now let's see what their up to!(You need to read The Pride before you read this. So please do.)
1. The house

_**The Pride(more like a Pack) is back! Now I won't say much more because we have to start. Everything will be in Samantha's pov.**_

First thing's, first: We are now in this little town between the moutains and the desert. I've been here before. If you couldn't tell/remember we are in Reno, Navada.

Now for the new readers, my name is Samantha. I had two sisters: Maggie(the youngest) and Am(my twin). Fortunetly Am is MIA( **M** issing **I** n **A** ction for those who didn't know). No, she isn't dead(I think and hope) just...gone. And for those who don't remember, Maggie is part Eraser, and part cheetah. I am part tiger, and flamingo. We also have the twins, William(aka: Howler) and Jonathan(aka: Gump) who are Erasers with good harts.

But right now, we're in a cheep motel wondering what to do now.

"Mag, like I said a hundred times before. I don't know what we're going to do!" I say.

"Well _I'm_ sorry, it's not like we have much to talk about." she said.

"Well it's not _my_ fault!" I say.

"Would you two quiet down!" the twins said again at once which was creepy.

"Well what do you want us to do? Say nothing, or something?" I ask.

"Well how about we head to the moutains?" Howler offered.

"Ya, to get fresh air." Gump added.

I know that the others will want to climb the moutain, and I'm not much of a climber. I rather walk, or just fly to the top. But no. Not the others. They rather climb then have it easy. But oh well. What can I say, they have wolf DNA. They can't help it...I guess.

I sigh and say "Fine let's go." and we leave the (free, broke in)motel room and off to the moutains.

 _ **-MWD-**_

There were at least four or five people fallowing the four kids who were off to climb a moutain. Each one had a target. The leader had a plan. A plan to exicute the three erasers and the mutant. The leader of the group made a motion to cut them off. So three of them who had wings flew into the sky to cut them off. The other two didn't have wings, so they just fallowed behind. Waiting for the right moment to shift and attack.

The leader made the others land and hide. Now they have to wait.

 _ **-MWD-**_

We continued to make our way to the moutain until I notice two people fallowing us. I grabbed Maggie and one of the twins by the elbow, causing the twin to grab the other one, and I pulled them into an ally way.

Gump yanked himself from his brother's hand and say "Whoa, hey, what was that fo-"

"Shhh! Be quiet! Come this way!" I interupt him.

When we go behind the building so the people who were fallowing us couldn't see us.

"We're being fallowed." I say.

"Wonderful," Howler said.

"Not again!" Gump finished.

"We'll be fine. As long as we stay hidden." I say.

Howler started saying "Ya, and how will we do that? Blend in? Turn invisible. Or-"

"How about we run our way out of the town?" Maggie said.

"And how would you do that?" I ask. I think this plan sounds simple but rediculas. I hope Maggie isn't being goofy.

"Me and Gump can wolf out, and make a fast run out of town, heading to the desert, and you can continue to the moutain with Howler, to see what's fallowing us, and-"

Howler interupted her saying "Whoa, wait. Why me and her?"

"Most likely because you have wings and I don't. Oh, and I'm faster than you." Gump said.

"Well...ya but...I don't know how to fly, and you're not faster than me!"

"Don't worry, Sam will teach 'ya." Maggie said.

I roll my eyes and say "You owe me one. Come one let's go. Oh, Mag, Gump,"

"Ya?" the two of them said.

"When you see us in the air, shift and run, and don't stop." I say, and off we went.

Half way to the moutain Howler asked "So, how do you fly?"

I smile and say "Well..."

 _ **-MWD-**_

After a few minuets the two of them saw two little black figures soar up into the sky and start to make their way tords them.

"Well let's get a move on!" Maggie said.

They shifted but Maggie was different. She turned into a large Eraser. Ya, sure she had Eraser DNA in her but she turned into the on-all-four-legs kind of Eraser. But not stopping Maggie shrugged it off and kept going. She'll ask about it later.

The two ran on. When they came into the desert they did not stop. When they did stop they were only a few yards away from a run down old house.

Maggie, still in her wolf form, tugged on Gump's pant leg and he shifted back and looked down at her. He shrugged and said "I don't know Mag. Maybe it's a sideffect?"

After she got her answer she shifted back into a human just in time to hear her sister.

"I thought I told you not to stop!" Sam said as she gently landed on the ground.

 _ **-MWD-**_

After I landed Howler, who was a bit behind me, was yelling saying he couldn't stop and a few more seconds he-

 **BAM!**

He landed face first right into the ground and skidded a cople feet and finely stopped.

"See! I told 'ya that Sam'll teach 'ya!" Maggie said.

"Ya, you just need a few more tips and days to finely get it right." I add.

Howler stayed on his stomach huffing and puffing with his wings stuck up in the air like strange twigs, he said "Do you really think...that I'm going to...fly again?"

"Yes." I say.

"Well...you better think...again. I...will _never_...fly _ever_ again!" he added.

"Oh don't worry, you will." I say and I look forward to see a house. "So this is why you two stopped?"

"Ya. Who puts a house in the middle of a desert?" Gump said.

"Ya, I think it would be a good place for shelter, don't you?" Maggie said.

I sighed and said "Sure. Let's go and see what's in it."

 _ **Well their you have it folks! The Pack by yours truly! I hope you'll like this. Remember, fallow n' fav!**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	2. Spider-girl

_**Well here it is! Now I know that I did somethings on my profile(maybe I got rid of more than one fanfic) but that's because I'm kind of over the show. But now I'm going to write on Big Bang Theory, Castle, etc. But you'll just have to wait for that. Oh! Don't forget I have a Watpad account and a story, so please look at it. Now on to the story!**_

We got to the door of the old house, I _slowly_ turned the nob, and _slowly_ opened the door.

Inside it looked bigger then it was. It was extremly up dated(like new flooring, ferneture, etc.), and I have to say it looked nice. So someone's been here, and I can back this up with two reasons: a old run down house with brand new ferneture, and their was a wheelchair sitting in the middle of the room with a jacket on it.

"Well this looks cozy." Maggie said.

Howler cleared his throat and said "Ya."

"It's realy nice." Gump said looking around.

"Well let's see what this place has to offer." I say.

Just like that we split. In search for supplys, sleep, and more supplys.

 _ **-MWD-**_

Hidden in the dark corner of it's room, the mutant opened it's red glowing eyes, angered that someone came into it's home unannounced.

Crawling from the corner and out onto the roof it could see most of the tiny house. In the liveing room it saw the intruders.

"So, new ferneture, flooring, pluming, and etc. but no food? I wonder if this person is realy lucky, or realy rich." said one.

All of a sudden the power went out. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." said another, but this one was a twin.

"A power outige? _Now?"_ said the second twin almost completeing the other's statement.

The mutant crawled on the celing until it was right above the intruders.

 _ **-MWD-**_

It was almost completly dark when the power went out.

"I mean it's one thing to have good houseing, but no food? That's crazy!" Maggie said. Ya we didn't find any food, or much else, ecsept for little containers of strange liqued. Gump was the first to tast it. What? Their's always one idot in the villige. Ok, that's a bit harsh. Their's always one...brave one in the villige.

But anyway, he tried it and almost threw up(you know, what could be still in his stomach sense we barly eat).

So now back to where we were: pitch black darkness, no food, someone lived here so ther're bound to come back, and I could feel a presents(you know with my cat-like senses) somewhere in the room.

I was about to say we need to leave when Howler spoke up saying "Do you guys smell that?"

We all take a wiff of the air and I did smell something. I just coudn't put a-

Maggie screamed like she just saw an Eraser and it was comeing for her. We look to her and she pointed up and that's when I thought Am would have freaked out.

It was a _huge_ spider creature with glowing red eyes, on the wall with two pairs of four legs, just stareing at us. We couldn't see anything else because it was dark. We bolted off the couch and out the door, almost beating Maggie(but she still got to the door first).

Just as we ran out the door I hear someone say "Hey wait! Come back here!"

Then one-by-one we all fall down. First, Maggie. Then, Gump. Next, was Howler. And I was last. I look to what made me fall and it looked a lot like a spider-web. Strong, but thin.

After ten minuets someone in a wheelchair came by, stopped by my head, and said "I said stop."

I look up to see that it was a girl with shoulder langth, copper red, hair and glasses. But really caught my eye was that she didn't have any legs. She had half of her thies, but that's it.

Me being my sarcastic self I say "You did not say 'Stop.' You just said, and I quote, 'Hey wait! Come back here!'." I say makeing air quotes. I look to my ankle and say "So what's this stuff?"

Her eyes widened but she made a normal face and said "Well out here their's spiders ga-lore out here so you must have stepped on a nest." her look said 'You better buy it, because it's the only thing I could come up with'.

Gump raised his head and said "What kind of spiders exactly?"

Now her face was full of shock and this time she didn't change "Uhh. T-the desert spider! Ya. They like to make their nests near rocks, plant life, and so much more. Even out in the middle of nowhere!"

Everyone took out their pocket knives(another stolen object, and we have never been caught. Ha! Take that shop-lifters who take just a candybar!) and freed themselves from the web.

"For some reason we don't believe your story. Mind to tell us why?" I hear Howler say.

Once everyone got up I could see the girl's face turned ghostly white. She nervously shifted in her chair and said "U-umm," she eyed Maggie and the twins nervously like she knew that they were Erasers...well _part_ Eraser anyway. "I-I appologise, but..." then she litteraly spat at us(at our faces to be exact) blinding us by covering our faces with webbing. Then I feel something hit my feet.

"I'm not dieing like this!" I hear her say as I tried to take off the web from my face.

After some time I finely take it off of my face and I see her but with spider legs comeing out of her back makeing her way back to the house. I look down at my feet and cut the webbing off.

After I was free I say "Guys I'm going to go after her. Don't come into the house until I say so." and take off running after spider-girl.

Spider-girl got into the house and shut the door and probably locked it before I could get close. I have to give it to her, walking around with a fifty pound wheelchair, what looks like a heavy jacket, and just walking with eight legs, seems like a chore.

When I get to the house I look for a way in. I saw that their was a window cracked.

Takeing my chances I fly up and ram myself into the window only to get wrapped in webbing.

After a few minuets I hear the girl sigh and say "You _have_ to be kidding me."

 _ **Well their you have it. Another chapter. I hope all of you are likeing this. Now please fav n' fallow! Unitl then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	3. K? Really?

_**If you are disappointed that this chapter is up late just blame by sister Paige. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

When I landed I somehow got tangled in webbing. I started to wiggle trying to get free until the spider-girl said "Don't you'll just make it worse!" then I stop.

Worse? I'm wrapped in webbing(?), and I can't move! How much worse can it get? I could feel myself being picked up and and hung on something.

"Now, just be still, I'm going to try to cut a slit for you to breathe ok?"

Try? What did she mean by that? I felt something tug on the webbing and after a few more tugs I was able to open my mouth.

"Thanks." I say.

I could hear her clear her throat and say "Oh, no it's fine. I'm sorry about you getting caught. So uhh. About the Erasers. Are they-"

I cut her off saying "Out to get you? No. They're with me."

"Oh, so their rogue?"

"You can say that. So can you get me out?" I ask.

"Oh, oh yes! So sorry! Just be still ok." I felt a tug run from my jaw to my feet. Then I hear her say "Ok, done, now lean forward _slowly_."

So I do and I fall landing on my back. _Ow._ So I got up and looked around the room. "Where are you?" I ask not seeing her.

"Oh, uhh...up here." I hear her say so I turn and look up to see her on the ceiling, climbing to the wall to get to the floor.

"Huh." was all I could say. Then I look to where I came out of the webbing and say "You hung me on the ceiling?"

She looked at the webbing, rubbed her neck and said "Ha, ha, ya. Call it what you wish(trying to kill you, trying to eat you, etc.), but I call it force of habit. Sorry."

I look to her to see she looked ashamed and I say "It's alright. So what did you cut me out with?"

"Uhh...let's just say, you could have become mush if I cut you." she said and she started to go down the stairs but before she left the room she said "Are you hungry?"

"Wait you have actual food in here? I only ask because we looked and found nothing." I say.

She started to go down the stairs almost takeing up the whole space, wall to wall. "Well...it's something for you to eat it might not be food but it's something."

Then I remembered the stuff in the containers "It's not that liquid in the containers is it?"

"Oh please don't tell me one of you tried it?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Really?" she asked like someone's done this hundreds of times and one of us just did it again.

"If it makes you feel better it was one of the Erasers." for those who don't remember it was Gump.

"Oh-ho really?" she asked.

"Yup, speaking of which do you mind if I let them in?" I ask.

She looked at me, sighed and said "Yes." makeing her way to the wheel chair.

I let Maggie, Gump, and Howler in "Be careful. She's still a bit jumpy." I say.

"Well hello stranger." I hear someone behind Maggie say.

It was a girl just about an inch or two taller than what Am was, with dark curly hair that matched her skin tone. And I suddenly remembered who she was. Nudge! And right behind her was the Gasman, Angle, Iggy, Fang, and Max. Oh, and Total!

"How'd you guys find us?" I ask.

"We were just flying around and saw Maggie, and the twins and decided to see how you were." Gazzy said.

"Well, how you been?" Nudge asked.

"Been better, but we're makeing it." I say.

The girl came in and said "Wait, I just remember the three Erasers. Who are they?"

Max stepped up and said "My name is Max and this is my Flock." makeing a gesture to the Flock. "Now may I ask who are you?"

"Well I don't know if you'd call it a name..." she said trailing off.

"Just say it, do you really think a name like the Gasman was a real one?" Max said pointing to Gazzy who looked surprised _his_ name was given ask an example and not Fang or Nudge.

"Why _my_ name? Nudge is-"

"Can it Gazzy, not right now." Max said then she turned to the girl and said "Name please."

"I have no name, but the whitecoats gave me a letter. The letter K. That's all anyone called me." she said.

Maggie was surprised by that and she said "K? Really? I would have thought of something else...like something that started spid-" I elbowed her in the ribs. "What was that for?"

"Oh, I didn't do it that hard, you'll live." then I lean to her ear and say "Not, now ok?" she nodded.

 _ **-MWD-**_

As the mutants had a reunion their was two beings: a mutant and the mistake. Waiting for the right moment to attack. They had the Flock, and Pride _and_ the one who escaped. This was the perfect chance to tie up lose ends.

"Go get the others Ari. I have a plan."

"Alright. But this time it better work Amy."

And with that Ari left to go get the other Erasers and the hand full of Flyboys that they had.

The questions that were asked of her and her answers ran through her head, helping her from not executing her own plan.

 _"Who do you work for?"_

 _"Jeb Batchelder." The same brutal cycle._

 _"Who do you work with?"_

 _"Ari Batchelder, the other Erasers, and the Flyboys." The same questions, asked and answered, over and over again._

They did that for months at a time. Jeb has told her that she has family outside the school but she never believe him. Ari was her brother. Yeah sure, she was adopted but that didn't matter to her, she always wanted a family. Now she has one.

 _ **Now there you have it! Chapter 3, I hope you all are likeing it! If you are so confused please read the Pride. If you're still confused please pm me and maybe I can clarify. Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	4. The attack

_**Well I know it's late but I've been busy(5 State Honor Band, FFA(as much as I don't want to), homework(we're doing a personal narrative, maybe you'll see it some day!), and life itself so ya, sorry). Now onto the story!**_

Their were five mistakes, and one mutant on the ground, and six mistakes in the skys. Their target: the mutants and the one who escaped.

Amy raised her arm and waved to the house where their objective was. The mutants had no idea what was comeing for them.

 _ **-MWD-**_

I could tell something was wrong. Why? Because K was tense. So to see what was wrong I walked up to her and asked, "So what's with you, you've been quiet for the past fifteen minuets."

"Oh, nothing I'm fine," she paused before she added, "I just think something bad is about to happen."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well the last time I had a feeling like this..." she trailed off like she didn't want to say something.

I guess Max over heard her and she put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Like this was when...?"

K sighed and said, "It was the last time I saw my friend."

"Hey what's up here?" Nudge said standing by the stairs with Maggie by her side.

"Nothing! Please don't go up their," K yelled out.

Nudge looked shocked and said, "Gazzy come back down!"

Nothing. We heard nothing which is strange for Gazzy.

All of a sudden we hear something crash and fall from up stairs. Then before anyone could do anything K took off her jacket and jumped from the bottom of the stairs to the top in one bounce.

We all ran up the stairs and saw K on the ceiling hanging what looks like a teardrop of webbing. Their was also cherry, red, goo that sprawled across the floor.

"What is that?" Max asked. Then it started to move around. "K what is that? No, what's _in_ it?"

K just looked ashamed and she said, "It's...the Gaskid."

"What?" I look to Max and she looked furious.

"I-I'll get him down,"

Max, still looking pissed, said, "Yeah, you bet-"

Then something banged on the front door. Once, twice, three times the we hear another thud.

"What was that?" Nudge asked.

We hear someone from down stairs yell out, "Maximum Ride, the Flock, the Pride, and K, we have you surrounded, on the ground _and_ the air. Their is no way out."

"Ari," Fang said, as if he hated Ari to his core.

"How did he find us...out here, in the middle of nowhere?" Iggy asked.

 _"Maybe, just maybe I can take out the leaders of both gropes."_ I hear, yet it didn't come from anyone, but inside my head. I did this with Am because we could send messeges with thoughts but I don't know about this.

I walked up to Max and said, "We need to watch out."

She looked at me startled and said, "Why?"

"Because...remember that me and Am could use telepathy?" I ask.

"Yeah, but she's gone. How can that be possible?"

I just shrugged my shoulders not knowing the answer to her question.

"I'll get Gazzy out, you guys take care of the others." Howler said takeing out a pocket knife and started to work at the webbing.

Everyone started to head down stairs and once we got down their I didn't see K, but I did see Ari and a hooded figure. Both had guns but I could see at least six on the hooded figure.

Ari smiled and said, "Thank you for cooperating."

"Huh, what makes you think we're cooperating?" Max asked just ask something grabbed Ari by the top of his head and quickly pulled him up. Everyone looked to where Ari was going and we saw K pulling him up then quickly turn him into a little web teardrop like in the other room. Then something hit my cheek makeing me stumble backwards. I turn to see what it was but I got hit again makeing me fall onto my back squishing my wings and tail. I guess the other Erasers came in because I could hear Max and the others yell out and fight.

 _"She looks just like..."_ I hear a voice inside my head. Why do I keep getting these thoughts and were do they come from?

The hooded figure put a foot on my neck almost chocking me but not quite. It's head tilted to the side almost like it's trying to understand me. I could almost make out it's face but the hair around it's face made it harder. It stretched out a hand only for a small hand gun fall out of the sleave and it is pointing right at me.

 _"I must finish my duty."_ I hear it think as it put it's finger on the trigger.

Just then a high pitched sound came makeing all the Erasers(even Maggie and Gump) howl in pain. Then Iggy tackled the hooded figure and I also hear him say, "Snap out of it!"

I stand up and see Gazzy run out of the kitchen with can of compressed air and a whistle of some kind. I go to help out Iggy with the hooded figure.

The hooded figure stood up and grabbed one of the guns from it's back and pointed it at us. I closed my eyes knowing today was my last, but when nothing happened. I open my eyes to see K holding the hooded figure. The hooded figure thrashed until it's hood came off and I could see it's face. I was baffled by what I saw. The person looked like a ghost.

Gazzy stopped the whistle from blowing because all the Erasers that needed to be were knocked out. I stood where I was shocked as K dragged the person up and did the same thing to her as she did with Ari.

Someone grabbed my arm and said, "Sam we need to get out of here!"

"But its,"

"We don't have time! Other Erasers will be on out tail before we know it, now let's move!" I turn to see who it is and it was Howler, his icy blue eyes stareing me down.

I sighed and said, "Fine. Let's go. So we're on the run again. Wonderful."

 _ **Again I'm sorry that it's late but I really have been busy. Junior High stinks, that's why I say don't grow old guys, enjoy your life. Just don't go crazy. Oh and don't forget I'm on Wattpad and I also have a poll so if you'd like to answer that please do.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	5. The good the bad and the frozen?

_**I am supper sorry that this is so freaking late! I've been busy and I know it's not the best excuse but I can't exactly say "my dog ate my chapter" right, and by the way it is true and plus I've been kind of brain dead. I've had no good ideas and again I am sorry. Now on to the story!**_

After an unconscious Eraser woke up he noticed the two leaders were hanging on the ceiling. In some way the Eraser got the leaders down and out of their webbing.

"Thank you." Ari said, helping his sister out of her own shell of webbing.

But not saying anything, not even a 'thank you', she ran out of the house, spread her wings and flew away. Ari, knowing why she did that, sighed and fallowed her. Every movement in the air was painful. The pain, like acid, flowing from his frankenstein wings to his arms, head, and legs makeing them all cramp.

 _ **-MWD-**_

When I woke up I was freezing. I don't get extremely cold like this very often, so when I do I get a little irritated. "Why is it so freaking cold?"

"What do you mean? It's not that cold." I hear Total say. I shut my eyes even tighter hopeing to get even more time to sleep. But unfortunately I didn't get the chance.

I hear Gazzy giggle and say, "Whoa, Sam! I didn't know that you and Howler were...close." Now _that_ made snap my eyes open and sit up with a slight tug from my left shoulder. I look to my left to see Howler looking right at me with his bright blue eyes...glowing?

I notice something on my shoulder, it was bright blue and extremely cold, I could only think of one thing, "Why do I have ice on my shoulder?" I ask.

I look over to Howler's shoulder and see that his left hand is frozen on his shoulder which was frozen to _my_ shoulder. I look back to his eyes and they were no longer glowing. I wonder if I'm just seeing things.

 _ **-MWD-**_

When Ari finely found his sister. He painfully landed and said, "Are you alright?"

Amy turned around and saw who spoke "Oh. Ya, I'm alright,"

"Huh, well you don't look alright," Ari said in disbaleaf and sat right next to her.

Amy sighed and said, "I have to ask you a question Ari."

Ari, surprised, chuckled and said, "Well shoot."

In a low voice Amy asked, "Am I a clone?"

 _ **-MWD-**_

"How could this happen?" I finely asked Howler when no one was around.

"W-well I don't know but a few days ago I kept freezing everything I touched for at least five minuets," he answered not really helping.

"Howler! Sam! You got to see this!" I hear Gump yell just behind us. So we _slowly_ turn around just in time to see Gump and Gazzy run until the both of them fell down something. We walked to the hole to see a sea of webbing.

"Who do you think did this?" Howler asked.

"The only one we know who could," I answer looking at K who was wheeling in to look at what fell in the hole.

She sighed, took off her jacket, and climbed into the hole. After a wile she came out with a teardrop of webbing and she went back in again, and again she came out with another shell. The person in the first web trap(Gump) had a knife and got himself out. The other was still trapped. Gump walked over to the shell and cut Gazzy out.

Gump walked, almost skipping, over to us held out his hand with his thumb up and said, "Watch!" and he snapped. Their was a small flame on the tip of his thumb, and also his eyes were glowing a bright pumpkin orange.

"Hey, put that under the ice! Maybe it'll melt!" I say.

"Oh ya that's a great idea, get us _both_ burnt," Howler said.

"Don't worry bro. It'll be fine." Gump said as he reached over and put his flameing thumb under the ice.

 _ **-MWD-**_

After some time takeing in Ari's answer Amy said, "Are you positive I'm not?"

"Ya, why would you be a clone?"

"Because I looked just like that one girl," Amy said, remembering what the girl looked like.

"That maybe true but you are nothing alike. I promise." Ari's eyes seemed to soften and almost like a seven year-old's.

Ari almost looked like a seven year old if he didn't have massive tufts of hair missing, a muzzle, wings, and wolf DNA. But he still had streaks of blond hair, big cow eyes.

Amy actually felt sorry that he became a mistake because he would have been a pretty good kid. Actually he looked more like a monster than a little kid.

 _"What is your objective?"_

"Destroy the Pride and the Flock."

"What?" Ari said looking at Amy.

"Oh, nothing," Amy said going back to her own thoughts.

 _Am you need to break free from this hold that the school has on you._

 _Who are you and who is this_ Am _you're talking about?_

After that Amy heard nothing else from this Voice that just talked to her.

 _ **Ok I just want to say I'm sorry that I'm just a few hundred words away from 1000 but I couldn't get anything else out. Sorry about that guys. But please until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	6. So so SO sorry guys

_**Hey guys I'm haveing a little writer's block so I'm going to just put this story on hold until a little bit later. So sorry guys.**_

 _ **Note #1:please view my pole. If you would like to answer the pole please do. It is on my profile paige. I just add that because some one asked where it is.**_

 _ **Note #2: I do draw. If you would like to view my art then go the MagicDrawingDragon on denventart.**_

 _ **Note #3: I would love some fo my staff for my community**_ _ **Strange Goings On**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Note #4: I do not know when I'll begin to write this story again but when I do it will be good.**_

 _ **Again guys so sorry.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	7. Happy Holidays

_**I am supper sorry that I have not put another chapter out for a**_ **long** _ **time. I haven't had a good idea in a long time. Everything will slow drastically during the spring. If any of you, who read this, are in FFA you most likely understand. But enough about that, now onto the story!**_

I sighed opening my eyes to see Maggie, Howler and Gump looking at me as if I had the answers to the universe written on my face. "Nothing. She still doesn't remember," I say. This was the fourth time I've reminded her of who she was, not letting her know where we are and who I am.

Maggie put her hand on my shoulder and said, "We'll get her back. Don't worry."

"Oh, I know. I'm not worring for me or you, I'm worring for Iggy. Look at him! He looks depressed," I say pointing to Iggy who was siting against a tree hugging his legs.

"Oh, well I'm thinking about stealing his shoe and running off with it. You know, to get him up and moving. Maybe, even, into a happy mood," Maggie said walking off and shifting into a wolf.

Gump started to rock on his heels saying, "Well, I'm going to see if Max or anyone needs my help." and he walked off, leaving me and Howler on our own.

I was about to say something when Maggie dashes by with a shoe in her mouth. She jumped around to see if Iggy was fallowing her, which he was. "Give me my shoe back Maggie!" Iggy yelled rushing after her, shoeless.

I felt something cold fall on my tail, not wanting my tail to get cold, I twitch my tail making what ever fell on my tail go away. After some time the same thing happened again. I look up to only see storm clouds. "Snow clouds,"

I look to Howler and say, "Snow clouds?"

"It's the 25th of December. Marry Christmas," he said smiling at me. Not a goofy, or silly smile that his brother always has when he plans something, or just is happy, but a sweet, gentle smile.

Sadly I have no idea what he ment. "Christmas?"

He widened his eyes and said, "You don't know what Christmas is?"

I shrug and say, "Nope. I suppose it's a holiday."

He chuckled and said, "Ya, it's one of the most important holidays of the year!" he paused as if to make sure I'm taking in everything. "It's more about giving than anything else, for some. For others it's a celebration,"

I sigh and lean back against a tree, hoping I can power through one of his lectures.

 _ **-MWD-**_

After running a while Iggy grew tired of trying out run the wolf, so instead he started to fly, listening to the sounds of the wind, and Maggie's footsteps.

He kept flying until he heard a squeal and a bark. Iggy, unsure of what has happened, landed only to hear another bark and someone speak, "Oh, shut up you mut!" It sounded like Ari.

"I could say the same to you," Maggie said before Ari either gagged her, or put something over her mouth.

Ari must have Maggie in something because Ari hit something that made a rattling sound. Iggy lifted up into the air, and went in the direction he came from, in hopes of rounding up everyone before Ari does something drastic to her.

 _ **-MWD-**_

"...and that's what Christmas is," Howler said as he stood up and put a hand in his pocket. "As a tradition, I'd like-"

Interrupting Howler, Iggy yelled out, "Ari captured Maggie!"

"What?" I said as calmly as I could, standing up.

Iggy walked closer and said, "Ari has Maggie!"

Everyone crowded around and we started talking about how to get her back, "Someone should fallow them," K said offering her only offer.

Max huffed and said, "That's too risky. They'll be waiting for us."

"Let's attack before they get too far," I offer ready to kick Eraser(Besides Maggie)'s ass! Not only they got my twin, they got my younger sister.

Angle kept saying something like "We're not alone." or, "We have company." or "Some one's watching us." After a whole Gump knelt down and started to talk to her.

"Max, you're the boss this time," Nudge said looking to Max.

Gump came back up and said, "Angle's right we have company." he pointed in front of him and we all looked behind Howler and to thin air.

"What are you two talking about?" Howler asked looking behind him then to his brother.

"It's Am," Angle whispered keeping an eye on Howler. Everything that came next came in slow motion.

First, a pair of arms materialized and wrapped around Howler's neck. Then, the pair of arms reviled a person in a hood. Next, the person in the hood pulled out a knife and said, "Let me take Samantha with me or the mut's through gets a cut."

Howler put his hands on the persons arms and said, "You just called the wrong Eraser mut." and just like that, Howler stepped on the person's feet and closed his eyes. Before he froze the two of them he opened his eyes to reveal that they were glowing baby blue.

 _ **-MWD-**_

"Let me go Ari," Maggie growled. It has been some time sense she has been captured. Ari was driveing some large truck. Maggie was in some cage that had locks, chains, bars, etc.

She could hear a deep chuckle and a rough voice say, "Oh, shut your muzzle. You'll be with your sisters soon enough."

 _"We have Am, we just need to get you and thaw out Am and then, we have your whole family. Don't worry Maggie, we are comeing after you."_ It was Angle! She knows where Maggie is. But what does she mean that they need to thaw out Am? Howler must has frozen her.

 _ **-MWD-**_

"Will you stop calling me Am! I'm not your twin sister! My name is Amy and I'm here to take Samantha," Am kept hollering. Every now-and-then Howler would say something to make her shut up for a bit.

"I could un-brainwash her. It's gonna take a bit, but I can do it," Angle said but being in ice wouldn't help.

"I could wrap her up in webbing. Maybe she'll exhaust herself, leaving her more open for you Angle," K said wheeling herself up to the group.

"That actually sounds like a good plan K," Nudge said stepping next to her.

Max nodded and said, "Let's get to it."

 _ **Well their you have it guys! I hope you guys like it, and marry Christmas, or Hawnica, or what ever holiday you all celebrate around this cheerful time! I hope you'll fav, review, and fallow me and my other books! Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Happy Holidays!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	8. Wrapping it Up

_**Ok guys, it's either a few days before the new year or after so I'm just going to say, Happy New Year! Now in my family we make promises and we try to keep them(it's called something but at the moment I don't quite remember what it is), so here is my promise for all you readers: I will try to make my storys the best they can. So now onto the story!**_

Gump, Howler, Max and I are watching K wrap Am up with her web and tie her to the branch of a tree. K had a different look in her eyes, a more...hungry look. All four mandibles were out of her mouth twitching curiously at Am who is in the wrap. When she stopped K kept tilting her head from one side to another, as if looking for the perfect place to bite her to make my twin sister into jelly.

"Ahmm, K," Max said catching her attention, making her mandibles hide in her mouth and hop off the web teardrop.

She crawled back into her wheelchair, putting her leather jacket back on, saying, "I-I appologize, you must have thought I was going to hurt her."

I sigh walking next to her as she wheeled away going to a little pit in the ground. "You're fine, I understand, none of us has eaten in a while. Totally normal," I comfort her placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me, the other six eyes have disappeared only leaving her two blood red eyes. "Not exactly, the only reason I didn't eat two days ago was because...I'm picky about how my food is made."

I suddenly realise what that jelly stuff in the jars in that on house was. "Oh, I see," I say.

K stopped at the small pit and I look in only to notice a sea of webbing, and teardrop clumps that acted like ships on the small ocean. I look to K who had her mandibles out and all her eyes open. She took off her jacket and climbed into the webbing picking a teardrop.

I could tell that K was just about to sink her fangs into the teardrop when Max yelled out, "She's moveing!"

She tilted her head and said, "You better go and check on your sister."

Worry getting the best of me(Am is starting to rub off on me. NOO!) I go to see what is with my sister. Angle was standing right in front of Am just staring at her intently. The teardrop started to move until it's movements slowed to a twitch, then nothing.

"I'm finely starting to get in," Angle whispered still gazeing upon my sister's cocoon.

After some time it started to twitch. _What happened Sam?_

I smile knowing that Angle's job was done, and she succeeded. _Meany, meany things, just about as meany smacks you'll get upside the head after we get you out._

 _ **-MWD-**_

Maggie took off her gag that Air had put on her. Her mouth was dry, makeing it motionless. Not only was her mouth dry because of the gag, but because of the monster in front of her. It's eyes was closed, but she could still see it's pitch blackness. It's hands, and fingers were twitching as if it was rejecting it's body's order to move. It's limbs were too muscular, for it's scaly skin and veins were poking out everywhere they could. Maggie, looked to the muzzle on it's face. It had scares where needles where stabbed, and where cuts were made. It was takeing in deep, forced, ragged breaths as if the muscles one it's chest prevented it from breathing freely. With a grunt it opened it's eyes. As if powered by something within, it's eyes lit up to reveal a soft, gentle, grey eyes.

The sudden movement made Maggie jump, making the cage thud also. "Oh, I see that the other monster has woken up. Maggie, this is Drake. He may look like a big hulk but he's actually a big softy inside." Ari said.

"Was I put in here with him...or was he put in here with me?" Maggie asked not taking her eyes off of the monster. Drake kept shaking it's muzzle trying to take it off.

Ari let out a deep chuckle saying, "Oh, he was here first. I now need to meet Amy up here to get your other sister, then everything will be right as rain." After a few minuets the truck stopped in a pothole making the whole vehicle tilted. "Now all we have to do is wait," Ari added moving around to get comfortable.

Two hours went by and nothing. Ari was snoring in the driver's seat, Drake has gone back to sleep, and Maggie is scrunched in her cage hugging her knees. After some time even Maggie, fell asleep only to wake up moments later in the passenger's seat.

Maggie took in her surroundings only to jump when she saw Ari. She should have yelped but she didn't. She reached for her through only to be stopped when she saw her hands. They were the color red.

"Astral...projection," said a deep rumbling voice. Maggie moved to where the voice came from. "When...I am...relaxed I...can do...that...sometimes." Drake said in a slow voice. "Quickly...get the...keys and...unlock us." he looked to the keys that were in the ignition.

Maggie saw where the ignition was a tried to grab the keys but had no luck. "Focus," Drake said behind her. Maggie huffed and focused on the keys and tried again. This time it worked. She made her way over to her cage and unlocked it, then unlocked Drake's chains.

Drake took in a deep breath and said, "Thank you. Now I...can be...free." Drake got up and started to walk to the back of the truck. He opened the doors slowly, and got out starting to run. Maggie looked to her body and tried to figure out how to get back into her body.

 _ **Well their you go! I know it's seemed short but that's because of the long paragraphs, I felt more descriptive this time. So now I hope you all have a wonderful 2017! Happy New Year!**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	9. Am is back!

It only took a few seconds to, get Am out of the webbing. She looked around and said, "Where's Maggie?"

"Uh...We're getting on that," I say.

She gave me a funny look and said, "We?"

"Yeah, remember Max," she shook her head no.

"Fang," no.

"Gazzy," nope.

"Iggy?" she hesitated but no.

"You don't remember anyone besides me and Maggie?" I ask.

"...Nope,"

How? I thought to myself. I walk to Max and the others with Am on my tail. Once we get near I ask, "Angle, how come Am doesn't remember anything except Maggie and I?"

Angle turned to see me and said, "She was brainwashed to not remember you, Maggie, or us. You're lucky she still remembered you."

I sigh and say, "Yeah, I guess so."

Angle was going to say something when we here fighting. It just happened to be Am was fighting the twins.

"Am! Am stop their with us!" I say grabbing her shoulders.

Gump was hiding behind Howler who had his hands up. Am turned around to look at me and said, "They're Erasers Sam."

"Ya, but you told them to save me. YOU trusted Erasers," I say crossing my arms.

Howler stood beside us and said, "Alow me to introduce myself...again. My name is William, but you may call me Howler." he stretched out a hand for her to shake.

Gump came around and stood on the other side of us and said, "My name is Jonathan, but you can call me Gump."

"Nice to meet you," Am said to the twins. "I'm sorry that I attacked you guys."

K came up behind me and said, "So this is your twin sister?"

"Who is this?" Am asked.

I've been worried about this moment ever sense we had the possibility that Am could come back. Why? Because K is part spider! Am is arachnophobic(that's the fear of spiders _ **(AN: Which may or may not be spelled correctly**_ )!

"Now Am, I just want to warn you..."

Before I could say anything K wheeled toward my sister with an out stretched hand and said, "I don't have a name, but I know I have one. You can call me K."

Am grabbed her hand and shook it. I'm not worried for Am or K physically. I'm worried for K's feelings, and Am's reaction.

 _ **-MWD-**_

Maggie tried everything from touching her body, to trying to get into the same position as her body but no dice.

As if by cue the gate door slammed shut waking the Eraser in the front seat.

"Wa-what was that?" he said turning around only to see Maggie sleeping but the double doors open and the lizard-like hulk gone.

"Oh, dad is gonna kill me," Ari said as he shut the doors and jumped into the driver's seat. "I'm sorry Amy but I need to go!" he added as he grabbed spare keys from his pocked and started the engine.

Ari put the petal to the metal and the whole vehicle pushed forward. By this time Maggie was in her body and looked around for the keys. She found them, they're not too far. Only on the other side of the truck.

 _ **-MWD-**_

A hour has passed and K and I have hinted at Am that K is part spider but all the hints don't seem to click for her. I drag her off and talk to her. "I'm telling you, K is part spider!"

Behind us K was not in her wheel chair but out walking around. She tilted her head and I look behind me only to see her little pit...and it happened to be noon.

"Pfft, don't kid Sam. She's in a wheelchair. I'm sorry, but from the last I knew, you can't do much." she said. I guess she noticed me trying to shoo away K because she asked, "What are you doing?"

Looking from K to Am I say, "Nothing."

I looked from Am to K and I move my hand as if to shoo her again. Am gave me a funny look saying slowly, "Right." She started to turn around and I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around back to see me. "What are you doing?"

"Uhh, nothing." I say. Still K hasn't moved. I think I told her about Am's fear but...I'm positive about that.

Am started to turn around again and I tried to grab her shoulder only to be stopped my her tail which tightly wrapped around my hand. When she saw K she let go of my hand and froze. Wonderful.

 _ **-MWD-**_

Maggie kept trying to grab the keys but they were still too far away. She tried everything from reaching in her human form to her wolf form, and she didn't want to try her astral projection again just in case she isn't able to get back into her own body...again.

Ari made a sharp turn making the keys slide closer to her but not close enough. Maggie knew what she had to do. Yes, it is going to hurt but it has to be done.

Maggie tilted her shoulder a certain way and shoved the rest of her shoulder through the bars dislocating her shoulder making a loud _pop_ sound. The pain was unbearable but she kept her mouth shut. Maggie looked to Ari only to see him shift gears and speeding.

She felt nothing. She was losing feeling in her fingers fast. Soon the numbness will soon spread to her hand and the rest of her arm letting it become week and infected.

Maggie looked to the floor and saw the keys. Her hand was right over it. She tried to grab them only to drop them. She looked to Ari and he was still watching the road intently. Maggie tried the keys again and this time she held them in her hands. She could barely feel their coldness in her palm. She started to pull her arm in and when she had to turn her hand she could not. If she did she would lose the keys. She tried to reach the keys with her right hand only to make it half way. She looked at her wrist only to see a handcuff. Maggie sighed knowing she would have to dislocate her thumb quickening the numbing proses that she already was going through. Maggie took a deep breath and yanked her arm.

 _Pop!_

She barely felt a thing which was a problem. When her hand was free it sank to the floor with the keys still in the middle of her palm. She raised her hand which felt like it was heavier than her body. She grabbed the keys from her left hand and started to work on the cuff.

Soon she was out. The truck jerked again only this time it landed in the water. Water was poring in at an alarming rate. Not only was she timed to get feeling back in her left arm, she was timed on getting out alive.

 _ **Welp their you go! Another chapter I hope you like it! Please review I realy want to know what you all think of it. Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	10. Under Water

Am's mouth just hung open and her eyes grew huge. I leaned into her and said, "I told you s-"

"Shut it." she snapped.

Am must have thought that K was looking at us like food. I grab Am by her arm and drag her away. She didn't move. I knew what must be done to make my sister move. I made a hand gesture for K to move towards us and she did. K took a step in our direction and Am grabbed my arm and shot upwards, reacting upon instinct I take out my wings and fly with her.

Am looked at me and said, "I thought you were joking with me, because I'm afraid of spiders."

"Would I lie to you?" Am just looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Uhh, don't answer that."

"Yeah...

"Oh shut it! Now come on, she's nice. She's the one who helped save you," I say trying to calm her down and _get_ her down.

I finely get her to land relatively near where K's little pit is and wait for her to finish. I look to Am who was tense. "Calm down."

She looked to me and said, "I am calm!"

 _ **-MWD-**_

About this time Maggie started to panic. Not only can she not feel her arm at all, she cannot get the keys to fit into the handcuff. She tried to shift into her wolf form only for the cuff to tighten and loosen when she shifted into her human form. The water was rushing in at an alarming rate. She wondered how far away her sister was. After trying every key she finely found the key for the cuff, but by this time the water was up her neck. As soon as she unlocked the cuffs one of the back doors started to open making the water flood in faster. Taking a deep breath she started on the cage. Her hands were shaking. She was shaking so much that she dropped the keys. Maggie looked up to see if she could get another breath in but all there was, was water.

She felt like she was going to die. She went unconscious. The doors opened wider only for Drake to swim in, grab the keys and open the cage.

 _ **-MWD-**_

"I found her!" I hear Angle say. I rush over to her with Am at my side.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"She's by a river bank. She's unconscious,"

"We have to go!" Am says.

Before anyone could say anything Am flys up and I go with her. We fly up high enough to see a river. "How about I go one way and you go another?" I ask.

"Alright and we'll meet back here," she said, and we go separate ways.

I fly for a while when I see what looks like the Hulk, and two other people. _"Am, I think I found her, but she has company,"_

 _"Alright I'm on my way,"_

I land near the two people only to notice that it is Maggie, and the other person was on top of her giving her CPR. "Who are you and what happened to my sister?" I ask.

"My brother...is just...trying to...help." the Hulk said.

Maggie coughed up water and rolled over and puked. Ew. I run to her saying, "Hey Mag, it's me. Are you O.K?"

Am landed and said, "Hey Mag, are you O.K?"

All Maggie did was nod. We help her stand just in time for the others to fly and land near us. Max run up to us saying, "Is she alright?"

Maggie nodded and looked to where the other people who helped her were. They were gone. "Strange," I wonder out loud.

"What's strange?" Gazzy asked behind me.

I just shook my head saying, "Nothing Gazzy, don't worry about it."

I look to Am who was just about as confused as I was and I think she's confused about me. I'll have to tell her later. In the mean time I just need to calm my other sister down.

I gently pat Maggie's back until she quite coughing. "Thanks," she said after she got a good breather.

"We need to keep moving, I don't know where Ari left off to," Maggie said, she looked cold.

I guess Howler noticed too and sent his brother to warm her up. "Well where are we going to go? It's not like we have anywhere that is welcoming to mutants," Gump said putting his hands or my sister's shoulders, his eyes started to turn orange.

"Well we don't _have_ to tell anyone about our different DNA," Howler said.

We started to walk to the west away from the lake and into the woods. The Eraser twins started to go into an argument and I just phased it out taking in the beauty.

Until... _You O.K. sis?_

 _Yeah Am, I'm fine, it's just..._ I stopped myself before I could go on. I was watching the twins bicker without listening. I found myself wondering what Howler was thinking.

 _Oh, I see. It's not you. It's not me. It's not Maggie. It's Howler._

 _What? No! What are you thinking?!_

 _I'm thinking that you are in love!_

 _Oh ya? You're gonna go there._

 _Of corse!_

I smile because I know something that she is just grasping now. _Just let me say something to Iggy real fast._ I speed up my pace and get near Iggy.

 _You wouldn't._

 _Oh, but I would._

"Hey Iggy..."

"Yeah Sam? What do ya' want?"

"She want's nothing! Come on!" Am says grabbing the crook of my arm and leading me away ahead of him. The smile still planted on my face.

The smile soon faded when we heard gunshots. "Where is that comin' from Ig?" Gazzy asked.

Shots rang out again and Iggy's head hung low as he listened. "To the north of us,"

"We need to take off!" Max said and one by one everyone takes off besides the twins, Maggie, K, and I.

"Guys come on!" Am said.

"I don't have wings!"

"And I barely know how," the twins said.

I thought about it for a minuet until I come up with a plan. "Maggie, you go with Gump deeper into the woods. Howler and I will distract the shooters away. K you go with the others. You guys head south, hopefully Am and I can keep in touch,"

Everyone nodded at the plan and we went your separate ways. I just hope that no one gets killed or kidnapped.

 _ **Well there you have it. The ninth chapter. I hope you all like it. Don't forget I have**_ **The Pride** _ **and**_ **Monster** _ **along with my**_ **FNaF** _ **stories. If you like my writing and want to read something without cannon characters check out my Wattpad account Magic_Writing_Dragon. The book is called**_ **The Monsters Inside Us.** _ **So there you have it! Until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	11. What we are fighting for

Howler and I keep running until we encounter someone. Well what's left of someone. "It looks like an Eraser." Howler said as he knelt down to look at the body.

I heard some rustling near us. I turn around only to see a bunch of Erasers behind us. "We have company."

"I need you to jump and stay in the air when I say so, alright?"

I nod not knowing what his plan is. The Erasers circled around us. Some tripping and falling without getting back up. "JUMP!"

I jump and fling my wings out. I look down only to see the ground covered in ice, except where Howler was standing. I land and walk over to one of the Erasers who fell and didn't get back up. Now more human I could see a barcode on the neck. "Do you know what this is for?" I ask.

Howler looked at it and said, "No, but that's today's date isn't it?"

I look and it had the numbers that he was pointing to which were 3-15-17. "Yeah, it's happenin' to all of 'em," I hear a horse voice behind me say.

I turn around only to see Ari with his wings spread out. He had a disgustingly toothy smile and he added, "We're being replaced by a better version. Flyboys. The twins are a part of that."

 _Where are you guys? What is it?_ I hear my sister ask.

 _Ari, hopefully we can get away before he decides to rip our throats out._ I answer as Howler decides to step in front of me. Eyes glowing blue, he said, "Go, I'll be there."

"I wouldn't bet money on that." Ari butted in again with his toothy grin.

I could tell that something was up so I back off until I reach a spot where I can take off. I get up into the air and I saw Maggie in her wolf form and Gump in his.

I stay in the air so I can see what they do. Gump tackled Ari, Maggie got around to the front and bit down on his muzzle and started to shake. When Ari was through with this he threw them off, and that's when Howler froze him within a block of ice about 6in in with, hight, and length.

I land near them and say "Well that should hold him for a bit."

"Yeah, good thing we have those powers,"

"I wonder where they came from." The twins said looking at both of there palms.

"You know your eyes glow when you activate your powers?" Maggie asked.

"Actually...I didn't." Gump said looking at his palms still.

Stepping up and being a leader Howler started saying, "We need to find the others."

 _ **-MWD-**_

We found the others but they were fighting in the air. There were Erasers on the ground, but they were dead, or knocked out. K was down here to looking up at the sky, watching the fight, in her wheelchair.

"You better watch out, one might fall on you," I say in my famous sarcastic tone.

She looked at me with a confused face saying, "Why do you think I'm looking up?"

"I'm teasing I'm gonna go see if they need help," I say shooting up into the air.

I look around only to swoop down to save Gazzy who was knocked out. I grabbed him and placed him on the ground, and shot back up. Fang came up from behind one that was attacking Angle and knocked it out sending it plummeting to the ground. Max was helping Am out kicking Eraser ass. Nudge was yelling out directions to Iggy. I flew higher then the goup and that's when I see him.

He gave me a sickly grin. "How?"

He chuckled saying, "Ever heard of a flame thrower?"

Ari pointed at me and a searing pain hit my wings like a ton of bricks. I started to freefall. I looked back at my wings only to see the once pretty pink feathers burnt to a crisp, black, useless. I closed my eyes knowing what was going to happen abruptly, suddenly. I started to fall until someone picked me up. We were still going down but just...slower. I open my eyes only to see Howler. I could feel myself blushing. "Thanks."

"Yeah, let's just get you down and see what the damage is and give thanks later," he said as we roughly landed put me down on the ground and shot back up along with Maggie.

I sighed hoping that that wasn't my last chance to fly.

 _ **-MWD-**_

As Maggie flew up wards all she could feel was anger and hate. She became level with the _thing_ that not only ruined her sister's wings but her older sister's memory. He smiled sickly at her with row after row of teeth. Seeing red, Maggie lunged at the Eraser shifting quickly into her wolf form biting his throat whipping her head this way and that. Howler grabbed Ari's wings, planted a foot between his shoulder blades, and gave the wings a very strong, very powerful tug which ripped his wings off.

Maggie only had a few seconds until she had to let the thing go. Before she launched off of the dog she shifted human and said, "I hope you go to Hell you dirty flee bag!"

Jumping off Ari, Maggie flung her wings out, and painfully flapping up to the rest of the fight. Ari hit the ground with a thud which startled the mutants in the area. The three of them walked to the body.

 _ **-MWD-**_

"Wow, that was...interesting," I say. I kneel down next to the body of the person who erased my sisters memory(to a point), and destroyed the feathers on my wings.

Ari was twitching. Without saying a word K picked him up, tied him to a tree branch and rolled him up like she did before.

After about a hour the Erasers were either dead, knocked out, or flew away. Everyone landed and Max did roll call, everyone's here. Everyone noticed my wings and decided to head to Dr. Martinez's to get it checked out. Well all I hope that this was the last of the Erasers that I'll be fighting any time soon.

 _ **-MWD-**_

 _Ari still unconscious stayed hung up there until a teem with Jeb found him and got him down. At the lab they attached wings again and woke him. Whenever they were talking about the Pride he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't that they were down by three who couldn't fly, but that one of the Erasers have a barcode._


End file.
